The Perfect Arrangement
by theSkiesDivide
Summary: Annabeth Chase, Princess of Athens, is an eighteen year old royalty living a normal life with her family when her step-mother is forcing her into an arranged marriage with the one and only Prince of Atlantis, Perseus Jackson. Problem is, little Prince Perseus has the hots for one particular redhead. And Annabeth has...nobody. How's that supposed to play out? On hiatus for now.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! So this is another story, but this time it's gonna be a chapter fix :) Hopefully you guys like it and there are some characters I had to create to fill in the gaps here and there. SORRY IF IT'S COMPLETE HADES! **

**REVIEW! Apollo will give you a ride in his BMW and 10 kisses if you do ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! I won't specify what I _do _own here so...yeah :D**

* * *

I just sit here in the extremely gigantic library that was my room.

Not kidding.

Bookshelves were placed almost on every corner or wall in the immensely vast room. A couple study desks had been cluttered with binders, folders, notebooks, files, self-help guides, and practically anything else to do with school or libraries.

So, where was the bed, the TV, the humongous walk-in closet, the bathroom, and all the other girly stuff?

Oh, of course I had all that (no arrogance intended). My closet was practically stocked with Armani, Versace, Gucci, Chanel, Ralph Lauren, Diesel, Anne Klein, Zara, Christian Dior, Dolce & Gabbana, Prada, Jimmie Choo (all courtesy of my step-mother, Queen Annalise Vonne Chase) and that's only the half of it.

The bed was a king-sized made of ebony with silver silk bedsheets, white, grey and silver pillows and a bunch of owl stuffies. The TV was a 150" plasma flatscreen, which took up three quarters of a wall, and the bathroom consisted of a shower, a hot tub _and _a bath tub with of course, your traditional sink and toilet.

I had almost everything. _Almost. _The one thing I didn't have...was a husband (groan).

And my parents were going to make that happen.

Annalise had already scanned the area for the perfect suitors, but I already had my pick.

Alex Sawyer, the son of Zeus and Prince of Olympus. By the sound of it, it seems like a very obvious decision. To add, he had striking sky blue eyes, wispy blonde hair and tan skin, he practically looked just like Apollo for the gods' sakes! His looks, however, didn't live up to his personality.

Alexander W. Sawyer was a total nerd at heart. He could read the Oxford American Dictionary–distractions included–in 10 minutes, the Oxford Thesaurus of English in 5 minutes, the whole Harry Potter series in 30 minutes, and lastly, he read 'In Search of Lost Time' by Marcel Proust in roughly a day. He aced all his subjects in college, received straight A's his whole life and finally, he earned his Bachelors in Architecture fair and square at the young age of twenty years old.

What else could I, geeky, nerdy Annabeth Chase possibly wish for?

Oh, yeah, for my nosy hell of a step-mom to stop poking in on my social life.

Annalise would've approved of Alex if ever she saw him before, but alas, her mind was set on Perseus Jackson, Prince of Atlantis and extremely annoying Seaweed Brain, as I liked to call him.

No good adjectives could I use to describe him. He hadn't graduated college nor has he even _been _to University, he hung out with Princes from the most absurd of kingdoms (e.g. The Underworld, Lemnos, Delos) and he was _very _irritating, especially around me.

Suddenly, a knock breaks the silence, followed by a voice that was my lady-in-waiting, Hazel Levesque.

"Annabeth? It's lunch and your parents are waiting in the dining hall." says Hazel.

I preferred to be called by her first name and _only _her first name. Being called 'Princess' or 'Lady' or 'Madame' or any of those cheesy names made me feel uncomfortable.

"I'll be down in a couple minutes." I call back. I hear Hazel's feet clicking on the marble, signaling her departure, and trail towards the mirror.

Unfortunately for me, my long blonde curls were a mess of gold tangles cascading down my back and my posture had been destroyed from all the slouching I've been doing for the past few hours.

I grab the nearest brush on the desk and use it to smooth out the curls until it fell down neatly over my shoulders. I fix my blouse and smooth my shorts down, attempting to smoothen out the wrinkles and creases.

"Eh, good enough." I say, contented, walk out the door and trudge down the horribly long staircase.

The staircase was made of polished marble, a bad contrast with my socks. I took deliberate steps going down, careful not to slip into a bloody death.

I groan, "Screw this, I'm getting down the faster way."

With my hands, I reach for the thick stair railing and mount myself on top. Now, I wasn't exactly _allowed _to do that, but it wasn't forbidden at least.

Being a pretty long staircase, the ride takes around a couple seconds until I get down. I hit the end and jump off, landing smoothly on my sock clad feet.

Having all the sudden hyperactivity (or was it the ADHD?) I start sliding across the polished floor, smiling to no one in particular. It's either you blame the ADHD or the eighteen year old spirit I have.

I continue sliding until I get to the patio, an open deck on a lake, now laid with what was supposed to be lunch.

If anything, the only thing there was rabbit food to me.

A frown washes over my face as I look at the dishes laid out.

There lays a long tray of Roka Salata, a traditional Greek salad my step mother loved, two large plates with vegetable enchiladas, a bowl of corn and carrots and lastly, carrot cake.

"Why do we–" I'm rudely cut off by Bobby and Matthew, who just so happen to run into the patio deck, drenched in only what I could think was water.

"Why are we eating rabbit food?" Bobby whines, pulling off his socks and wringing the cloth.

Annalise's eyes widen and she gawks at the brown haired boy. Actually, she seems to be gawking at both the twins.

"The both of you! What have you been doing?" she demands, standing up from her chair to call Chiron, the butler.

Chiron walks into the room, only to gape at the current state of the boys. He pulls them aside and gives Annalise an apologetic smile.

Fredrick Chase, my father, stands up from his chair and looks at Chiron. "What did they do now?" he asked coolly. Everyone was used to the boys' antics, well, everyone except Annalise herself.

I roll my eyes and walk towards my seat in the middle of the table, beside Bobby's and Matthew's.

Chiron cleared his throat. "I'm sorry m'lady, they've been playing with the naiads again. They fell into the lake just before I could catch them. If anything, I'm to blame." he spoke nonchalantly.

Dad looks at me. "You may start eating now, Annie." he says with a wink. I smile awkwardly in response, I hate being called that wretched name.

Annalise and Dad escorted the twins out of the room, leaving me and Chiron in the open Patio. I watch as they leave and drop the spoon I was unconsciously holding.

"Chiron?" I say. He looks at me in understanding and nodded. I shoot him a wide smile and run into the kitchen, leaving the food to be infested by the dragonflies wandering around.

The kitchen is _huge_, no joke. It practically takes up one-third of a floor and it's stocked with anything and everything.

There are about three or four chefs, four sous chefs, six waiters and then there are about seven other staff members I never bothered to know. Well, that sounded a little mean, but it's the truth.

I grip the silver handle of the fridge and pull it open, revealing the stock of leftovers we had from yesterday. A burrito catches my eye and I grab it from its plate, placing it in the microwave and setting the time to three minutes.

The red digital numbers on the timer change every second and I can only think of how _long _it will take until the delicious dish is completely heated. I groan and lean on the counter, hanging my head back and looking at the mural on the ceiling, which just so happens to be the painting _Echo and Narcissus _by John William Waterhouse. It still bothered me on how foolish Echo was to fall in love with such a man, but the painting reminded me to always choose my suitors wisely.

But Annalise had already chosen a suitor for me anyway.

I hear the microwave beep and I pull open the handle, taking the my heated lunch out from the device and setting it on a plate. The burrito steams in front of me, almost making me drool at how good it looks and I take a fork and slice a small portion of it, ignoring the fact that it was still hot as the food grazes on my tongue.

A small sigh escapes my mouth as I chew and I relish the moment of finally having some meat after three days of rabbit food.

I'm still savoring the burrito when suddenly, I hear the doorbell ring from the kitchen, followed by footsteps on the marble.

"Annabeth, someone's here to join us for lunch."

* * *

**Hey guys! So I hoped you like this chapter. In my opinion, it's kinda boring, but hopefully it's just enough to make you guys like it :D I'll try to update soon, but we have tests coming out next week so...I'll try my best :)**

**Please review! ANNABETH WILL SHARE HER BURRITO WITH YOU IF YOU DO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY GUYS! This is the REAL Chapter 2 of The Perfect Arrangement okie? I'M SO SORRY FOR UPLOADING THE REALLY SHORT ONE! I feel so bad for letting you guys read that :( Please! Forgive my poor soul! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME?**

**SORRY AGAIN! Remember to REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I HAVE NO AUTHORITY OVER PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! Sadly...**

* * *

Chiron's words ring in my ear and I notice my throat tightening, making it difficult for me to gulp down my lunch. The continuous sound of footsteps padding on the marble tiles echo in my ear, giving me that annoying feeling of anxiety and unease.

My heart pounds in my chest as I think about the possibilities of who it might be and I find myself hoping _desperately _that it isn't _him_. I can't tolerate any such presence of stupidity, especially in the afternoons. That _boy _(yes, he is a _boy _and in no way a _man_)would've gotten on my nerves and I'd have to be held back from punching his ill-fated face if even the _sight _of him appeared in front of me.

I wash my hands and wipe them on the towel, hoping I've washed away the sweat on my palms, and let out a breath I was unconscious of holding. The footsteps stop abruptly and an uncomfortable silence replaces it, leaving me to anticipate who the _hell _has the guts to visit my household without an invitation.

It still bothers me on how nerve-wracking this is.

_What if it _is _him? _I think. I don't even know how I can even _think _about that in this kind of situation.

The pounding in my chest increases and I attempt at slow breathing, failing miserably in the process. I start walking towards the double doors, knowing there's a small enough window to peek through, and bring my face up to the window.

My eyes catch a full head of pitch black hair and I squat down on the floor reflexively, tearing my eyes away from the view. Subconsciously, a little growl escapes my mouth and I hang my head back, rolling my eyes. If that person was who I assume he or she is, I'd ask security to escort–no, more like _kick, punch and knee in the balls _him out. I wouldn't care if I was thrown in prison, as long as he doesn't bring in that monstrous presence of his, I'd be more than just fine.

While I can still feel my heart pounding and the anger flaring up inside me, I'm still a little curious on who this little visitor is.

Slowly, I rise up and fix my gaze on the head of black hair.

The person's hair is spiky, much unlike Percy's, and the complexion of the person's skin is _way _too fair to be his. How I know all this? Said step-mom made me study about him...literally _everything _about him. She watched me memorize the files and she kept commenting on how _perfect _he was.

Honestly, it's hard for me to believe _she _hasn't married him yet.

I pull myself out of my thoughts and focus back on the person. I find Chiron talking to our so called guest and I notice his/her height. Chiron, who is _really _tall, almost towers over the person and this leaves me to question more.

A laugh seems to break out of Chiron's mouth and my eye brows rise in utter confusion. His gaze catches mine through the window and he smiles at me. The person turns back to look at who the smile is directed to and a gasp escapes my mouth.

Lots of things have been escaping my mouth lately, haven't they?

I push through the doors and engulf our visitor in a tight hug. "Hmph! Annabeth! I–can't–could you–please?" she wheezes out. I let go of her and hold her at arm's length, scanning through her physical changes over the past few years.

Her hair is still spiked up, giving her that pinky edge, and her eyes are still that electrifying shade of blue, a shade of blue that only a daughter of Lord Zeus would have.

Yep, she's the sister of Matthew.

The fair skin complexion contrasted well with her chosen clothing: leather jacket, white v-neck, jeans and black sneakers, and she is about the same height as I am. Freckles sprayed her face over the bridge of her nose and her favorite accessory, a bracelet named Aegis, was bounded around her right wrist.

"Oh my gods, Thals! I haven't seen you in _months_! What the hell is wrong with you?" I punch her arm, annoyed at her long absence, and I cross my arms over my chest.

"Well, I'm sorry, Princess Annie–" she starts, only to be cut off by yours truly.

"Seriously?" I retort.

"But you must know that _I _too have duties as royalty. I had to visit...um, what was that snow place called? Oh, whatever, Dad just told me to stay over at Aunt Arty's place with the Hunters for a couple of months and then once I get back to Olympus, he tells me to go visit Nico down there in the Underworld for a few months too and then all of a sudden BOOM! I'm stuck back there again with the Hunters." Thalia rants breathlessly. She gives me a smile, showing off her complete set of pearly whites, and I smile back.

"Well, it's could to have you back, Pinecone Face." I say, emphasizing my little nickname for her.

"Hey, that happened a long time ago, Annie, can't we just forget about it?" she pleads desperately and I smirk at her helplessness. I have no intention whatsoever on letting that little inside joke go to waste.

"You're gonna hold it against me forever, aren't you?" she says, followed by a groan and she throws her head back in despair.

I throw an arm around her shoulder and start walking towards the garden. "Miss Thalia, I will _never _let it off you." I say smugly. I see her blue eyes roll and I laugh.

As we walk towards the garden, Thalia just went on and on about how she wanted to join the Hunters and I just ended up arguing back with "Why don't you just go there now and _become _a Hunter instead of talk non-stop about it?" and she would always reply with "Because! I want to spend some time with my best friend, duh!" and I would roll my eyes at her useless comebacks.

Being a lot similar to me, she also had ADHD and dyslexia, making it hard for her to focus on a single topic and giving her a hell of a hard time reading. And what was the result?

She suddenly remembers I'm getting married to her _cousin__. _

"Hey, I heard you're getting married to Percy, right?" she says out of the blue.

A blush creeps on my cheeks and I focus on my pace rather than the conversation. "Annabeth?" Thalia waves her hands in front of my face and I glare at her.

"Answer the freaking question, Chase." she demands.

I groan and pocket my hands in my shorts. "Yes," I answer simply.

"But it's _forced _am I correct?" she questions again.

"Yep, absolutely, positively _forced__._" I say.

You know that feeling when conversations are getting too awkward and uncomfortable for you and you just want to escape it so freaking badly? Yep, that's how I feel right now.

Annalise needed me to have a husband before I turned twenty, as it was a rule in Athens that the next heir to the throne, in my case, the eldest, is required to rule with a legal husband who is also a respective heir to the throne of his own kingdom. Annalise had taken over as Queen when my mother passed away when I was seven. Father chose her because of her potent loyalty to the kingdom. Now that I was considered a legal adult, she didn't hesitate to plan my love life and all that stuff.

It was hard to believe she wasn't a daughter of Queen Aphrodite.

Now that I have to talk about my marriage, which is in approximately five months, I feel uncomfortable doing something I _clearly _have no intention of doing.

"Aw, that's sad, he would've _loved _it if you were his _awfully wedded wife_." she gushes. I raise a brow at her and gape at her insult.

"Okay, even if I _hate _him to bits, no doubt, I would be a great wife, in my opinion." I say confidently. Yes, I know I don't really like the boy, but I could treat him fairly if only _he _treated me the same way.

"Yeah, when pigs fly." Thalia mutters under her breath.

"How original of you." I say, sarcasm dripping in my words.

We arrive at the garden and I walk to the bridge, looking at the lake extension below. My mirage looks back at me and it reflects my disheveled blonde curls and the permanently intense gaze I seemed to give almost everybody.

"He told me to tell you something a while ago, actually, but I forgot what." she says randomly.

I stay quiet, not wanting anything to do with said Prince at the moment, and continue gazing calculatingly at the pond water. My eyes follow the movements of the ripples in the water and I watch as koi and other fishes and frogs wade around on lilly pads and in the water under the bridge.

"Can we just stop talking about him for a moment? The wedding is in five months, almost half a year, and I _really _don't want to sit and worry about it." I tell her. She gives me a defiant look and directs her gaze back to the lake below.

As the comfortable silence ensues, I hear the sound of heels clicking on the stone of the dirt path and I groan inwardly.

"Annabeth, come, take a bath, pick your clothes, dress up and whatever you do. I need to take you to Atlantis by five o'clock, later. Thalia, your father said you could come along." Annalise says from the walkway across the bridge.

"What?" I say, not being able to process her words.

"Hurry! We have to leave in two hours!" she says finally before I hear her heels clicking away again, indicating her departure from the garden.

* * *

**So that's the second chapter for you guys :D I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Why do you think they're going to Atlantis? Feel free to leave suggestions in the REVIEWS okay? THANKS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR WAITING!**

**I'll try to update in a week or so :) **

**xoxo Hallie :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO FELLOW READERS! Thank you for taking the time to WAIT PATIENTLY for this chapter here :D Your reviews mean SO FREAKING MUCH! HOLY MOTHER OF PAN! Okay, no, you probably didn't wait patiently but SORRY! My long absence is INEXCUSABLE and I'M SORRY AGAIN! Please don't kill me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO...yeah... :(...WHY?!**

* * *

I'm left speechless, watching as Annalise's figure minimizes in the distance. Thalia looks at me, stifling her laughs and I just want to slap her face senseless.

What kind of a mother makes last minute arrangements for _meetings_?

Oh yeah, mine.

My fists clench and unclench repetitively, making my nails leave small dent marks on my palms. Anger boils up in my stomach and my whole body tenses up again.

"Calm down, Annie, you'll get pimples." Thalia says, walking away as she does.

I roll my eyes and sprint off towards my bedroom.

Unfortunately, my bedroom is almost a mile from the garden. Where I was a while ago, which was in the center of the garden where the bridge connected the two parts of the garden, had a _very_ complex exit. We had a small maze built for the entrance, which in my opinion was stupid because of the fact that the whole _house itself _is a maze, and I still had to open the gates to the entrance of the back door, get through the hallway, run through the (very heavy) double doors of the kitchen, dodge the kitchen staff and the silverware, run through the main dining hall, run up the _unnecessarily __long _flight of stairs (which is practically a death sentence when you're wearing socks) and then look for the door to _my _bedroom down the hall.

Now isn't that nice?

The first step isn't that difficult, as I'd memorized the way out, and I navigate through the maze easily. Suddenly, I notice that my feet don't feel the solid feeling of slippers and I look down, staring menacingly at the pair of socks I am currently _still_ wearing.

The dirt on the ground sticks to the cloth of my socks as I walk towards the gate and I push the black iron, feeling the coolness of the metal sting my fingers. I hear the clanking of the gates when I close it shut and sprint off towards the back door.

The back door clicks itself shut and I continue my marathon towards my room. I see a set of wax, a mop and a bucket of water on the side of the hallway and I look at the floor tiles. My reflection looks back at me, expressing disbelief, and I'm anxious about my survival with socks on my feet.

Stupid law on no footprints on the floor.

I practically skid across the hall and have to pretend to ice skate to get to the kitchen. The bad thing is, I'm clueless about ice skating. I end up holding my hands out to keep my balance and my legs are bent at awkward angles while I try to keep myself steady. I can imagine Percy laughing non stop at my current state and another flare of anger surges through me. I run, careful of slipping, towards the doors of the kitchen and barge into the room with a loud _BOOM_.

The staff notices and starts looking at me funny like I had just came in carrying manure and I just keep my focus on avoiding the various silverware laid out across the tables and stoves. I run through the narrow ways and (occasionally) bump some of the staff, and I'm just hoping I didn't get burned. I push through the double doors and the dining hall comes to view.

I sigh at the length of the hall. There is a long dining table stretched out before me, maybe about thirty feet long or so, and again, I can still see a damn good reflection of myself on the floor. The maids must've waxed this one just before they did the last hall.

I try running on the balls of my feet just to keep my balance and by the last step, I slide across the floor towards the start of the staircase. For some reason, a slight wave of anxiety washes over me when I realize I'm supposed to run up the stairs with _socks _on and I might fall to my death screaming bloody murder.

I shudder at the thought and tug off the socks, exposing my bare feet, and take a step on the cold marbled stair. I almost pull my foot back from the cold surface, but I just keep running nonstop up the staircase, not even caring that I'm probably leaving footprints on the shiny surfaces of the marble.

My foot lands on the last step and I sprint towards the door to my room. I stretch out my hands and push the heavy wooden door, letting my room come to view.

Once I hear the door click shut behind me, I sit down and start panting.

That was stupid of me to run all the way here, but at least I had some time to prepare.

* * *

I walk out of the shower, steam blowing everywhere around the bathroom, and wrap a towel around my body. I glance at the clock over the mirror and find that I have around forty-five minutes to dress up.

What the hell was I doing for the past half hour?

My hands wave around, trying to wave out the steam from my view, and I drag my feet towards the closet.

The doors fly open, something my dad had requested from our mechanic, and a full set of clothes appear before me. Annalise usually went full out with what she bought for me, always making sure that she stocked my closet with 'princess worthy' clothes instead of the casual clothes I preferred.

Luckily, I had an extra stash of t-shirts and jeans and my casual wear hidden behind all the dresses. I pull out the box and rummage through the set of clothing.

This time, I'm not planning to wear my usual denim shorts and t-shirt. The last time I did that when Annalise took me to Atlantis, a certain prince with black hair walked behind me the whole time looking at my _hair_, or at least _claiming _to look at my hair. I found him looking down at my butt when I looked back at him to check our proximity with each other. _  
_

I pull out a pair of black knee length bermudas and a grey v-neck. I throw my hair in a high ponytail and put on my navy blue low-cut converse. The mirror reflects a plain image of me, reflecting my steely gaze and slightly tanned skin with some blonde curls sticking out of my ponytail.

Okay, so I might be a _little _underdressed (no, I'm _really _underdressed) but seriously, why would I have to dress up so formally just because we're going to another person's house? I wouldn't do that, it would be a waste of clothing.

However, a small thought creeps into my brain, "Annalise will _freak _when she sees me like this." I say to myself smugly.

With that, I pad out of the bathroom and look at the clock, the small piece of machinery indicating that I have fifteen minutes left before I have to meet that wretched little bastard of a prince.

Nobody in the world will _ever _be able to process just _how _much I hate that Jackson. He annoys the Hades out of me. Why do all these girls like him anyway? I have no idea. That's one thing I'd have to find out for myself.

"ANNABETH! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Annalise's high pitched voice drives me out of my thoughts and I'm back to sprinting down the staircase.

Gods, shemust've noticed my little footprint frenzy on the staircase. I cringe at the thought of how she'll react when she sees how informal I decided to dress.

When I step down the last stair, I almost laugh at how angry she looks right now. Her full red lips form a scowl and her eyebrows are knitted so tightly it almost forms a unibrow. Other than that, she appears to look somewhat pleasant.

Don't get me wrong, my step-mother doesn't hate me and I don't hate her, we settled that problem years ago, but sometimes, it's just really funny to mess around with her. She already knows that she'll have to accept my being regardless of how much of a pain I can be around her.

"Uh oh, little Annie's in trouble." Thalia coos at me from beside Annalise.

I shoot her a glare and look at Annalise, whose appearance looks much softer than a while ago. "You ran up the stairs without socks, didn't you."

"Yup," I say nonchalantly.

She sighs, turning around on her heel and begins strutting off towards the exit of the mansion, her heels clicking on the marble. "Fine, but don't do it again. The maids don't have to repeat their morning routine every single day."

I pocket my hands and walk behind her, looking at Thalia with a smile.

"You're coming too, huh?" I assume. She gives me a toothy smile, showing off her hard earned pearly whites. Those retainers did some good to her four years ago, it did the same to me. Gods, I hated those metal pieces of hell, but not even close enough to match how much loathing I have for that disgrace of royalty you would call a prince.

"Of course, I wanna see just why you hate him so much. I don't think he's _that _bad." she says.

I gawk at her, raising my eyebrows and exaggerating my mouth, making sure it forms a big enough 'o'. "What do you mean _that _bad? He's worse than bad! He is obscene, awful, rude, evil, vulgar, defiant and just plain _terrible_." I exclaim, exaggerating my insults.

She laughs at my rude description of him. "He can't be that bad, Annie."

I glare at her. "Don't call me that."

"Whatever, you make him sound like the devil." she says, looking straight ahead, not making any eye contact with me.

"He _is _the devil! I'm being forced to _marry _the devil!" I whine. I know I sound a little immature, but if you were in my place, you would most definitely _not _want to be forced into marriage when you're eighteen and getting married to someone you had no idea existed and ends up being the worst person you could ever _think _existed. _  
_

Unfortunately, this Percy Jackson exists.

I hear the clicking of Annalise's stilettos stop all of a sudden and the large double doors are set before me. The doors are a nice silver tone with intricate designs embedded into the wood and outlined with white paint. The clanking and clicking of the gears unlocking the doors ring in my ears and I just keep focusing on the size of the doors. They're most probably about fifty or forty feet tall, meaning it would be almost impossible to push them and exit without anyone else assisting you.

Guards stand at both sides of the door, protecting the entrance and manning the doors at the same time, and Annalise gives them a small smile in gratitude. "Thank you, we'll be back by eight o'clock."

What the?

My eyebrows are most probably way up in my forehead after hearing that, but did she mean we'd have to stay in Atlantis for two whole hours? I can't even tolerate thirty minutes in the palace.

"We're getting there at six, and we're staying until eight?" Thalia says.

The doors click open and the long driveway stretches out before us. Annalise nods towards the guards and walks out, Thalia and I following behind her.

"Yes, Sally and I have to discuss wedding plans and arrangements." she responds, as if she rehearsed it before. Her heels click as she walks down the stairs and we continue to walk behind her.

The afternoon sun keeps peeking in randomly through the leaves in the trees, forcing me to squeeze my eyes shut and Thalia (being Thalia) walks on the other side of me, trying to escape the blinding light. I chuckle at her witty escape.

Then, Annalise's response sinks into my brain. "Wait, we don't even know when the wedding will be. Why are you two planning it all of a sudden?" I say, trying to convince her (desperately) to at least postpone our little journey to Atlantis.

We continue walking on the steep driveway. A black sedan comes into view on the right side of the driveway, near the gates, and I see Chiron standing near the car door. Annalise continues to walk towards the car at a steady pace and it boggles my mind on how she is able to walk fine in a tight black pencil skirt and three inch heels.

I can't even take a steady step in heels, more so in a pencil skirt.

Chiron opens both the front and back doors of the sedan and Annalise steps inside. Thalia gets in first and I slide inside the car, slamming the door shut beside me.

Too late to go back now.

"Annabeth, the wedding's in two months, we have to begin planning at this rate or else the wedding will be called off." she says.

The wedding is in _two months_?

An idea comes into my head. "So, if you fail to make plans for the wedding and the wedding doesn't pull through, I won't have to be married?" I ask hopefully, sensing that I can actually get out of this marriage.

A sigh escapes Annalise's lips from the front of the car. "Annabeth, you will still get married. We're only planning a wedding to follow tradition, you will be married to Percy regardless of whether you two have a wedding or not." she explains to me.

I lean back against my seat and look at Thalia, who grins at me weirdly and I slap her cheek playfully.

This will be a _long _ride.

* * *

The car stops and I look out the window, finding a large patio with some unknown kind of roof hovering over the top, blocking the view of the sky. Chiron opens the doors once again for us to exit the sedan and I walk out, taking a closer look at my surroundings.

We must be in a sort of short promenade or courtyard. The walkway is lined with two long strips of water with koi and lilies drifting around, and I look up at the roof hovering over me. Beads of raindrops coat the surface and I discover that the roof is a glass dome painted with blue translucent paint.

The clicking of heels on the stone floor panels ring in my ear and I face back, only to see Annalise walking towards me.

"Come on, Annabeth, we have to meet Prince Perseus and Queen Sally now. It's almost six thirty." she says, walking past me and turning around a curb.

Thalia's eyebrows wiggle and she elbows me in the ribs. "You're meeting your new husband, Annie. Aren't you excited?" she coos at me.

"Stop it, and don't wiggle your eyebrows like that, it's creepy." I say simply, trying to get away from the subject.

I continue following Annalise through the halls, not even bothering anymore to observe the interior design of the palace.

The castle overwhelms me somehow. Maybe it's the size, or the complexity of the structures built here, but it somehow just does. Stupid ADHD, leading me to other thoughts I didn't even know existed. Then again, whatever happens in my brain is under my own control, so I shouldn't really be blaming that mental disorder. But ADHD causes my brain to do that so blaming it is actually a valid excuse for my drifting of thoughts.

Stupid ADHD.

Annalise walks another curve until we finally get to a dining hall.

The hall is the same size as ours, maybe a little bigger, but it's similar. Large tapestries of greek ocean sceneries hang on the walls and two rows of tapestries with the Atlantis emblem hang from the ceiling in a straight column, lining the left and right sides of the hall. A long oval dining table sits in the middle of the hall, no such silverware or decors set on it yet. A large glass window is set on the entire left wall of the hall, giving an incredible view of a lake and a dock.

Thalia nudges me in the ribs and swerves my head to the hall opposite where I faced. I see the lights turn on all around the hall, giving it a bright look and I look to where Thalia's finger points.

I catch a figure standing in the hallway, looking back at me. Agitation courses through my veins and a this huge wave of annoyance washes over me, making me clench and unclench my hands alternatively.

He's there, staring right back at me, that stupid little smirk plastered to his annoying ass face.

"Annabeth! Percy's here, you two should go outside and _bond _a little." Annalise's voice echoes from another hallway, stretching the word 'bond'.

I look out the window only to find a dark sky and millions of rain drops falling at most probably five hundred miles per hour.

Thank you, Lord Zeus.

"Mom! It's raining ou–GAH!" I'm cut off by hands curling around my waist. I'm too startled to even move and I can practically _feel _his breath on my skin.

"Hello, Annie, nice to see you here." he says.

I roll my eyes and force myself out of his grasp. "What the hell, Percy?" I say, outraged at how he even _dared _to touch me. I cross my arms over my chest and glare at him, giving him a once over.

He has a dark blue t-shirt on with jeans and sneakers, a typical appearance for him. His untamable jet black hair sticks out almost everywhere and his sea green eyes are annoyingly calm. I just want to yell insults at him for no reason.

"Ugh, did you know about this?" I demand. In my peripheral vision, I see Thalia smirk at us and creep away to some unknown location.

Percy's eyebrow rises and he puts a finger to his chin, attempting to look dumb and stupid. That shouldn't be so hard for him. "Hm, what are you talking about?" he says teasingly.

"That we're getting _married _in two months, you idiot! I didn't know that!" I say, waving my hands around for exaggeration.

He sighs, dropping his arms to his sides. "Yeah, Mom told me that just a while ago."

I groan and pull out a chair from the dining table. I sit on it and slump over the table.

"I'm marrying a perverted idiot." I mutter to myself.

He sits beside me on a chair and hits me softly on the head. "I'm the one marrying a control freak." he retorts.

"That's it, can't you just hold those insults to yourself?" I say.

"What do you mean? You're the one who likes calling me stupid!" he shoots back at me.

I stand up from my chair and look down at him. "If you don't want me to call you stupid then stop being stupid!"

He stands up as well and he ends up towering over me. "Can't you ever shut that loud mouth of yours?" he says.

"I can, but I won't. Get it into that dense brain of _yours_." I retaliate.

"Why won't you?" he counters.

"Because–" I'm cut off by a loud clap of thunder.

I look to the window and find that there's practically a storm brewing outside. I start wondering if our constant arguing caused it.

Annalise comes into my view and she walks towards us.

"Annabeth, we're staying here for the night."

* * *

**HELLO MAH PEEPS! **

**Okay, that was weird, but here's the third chapter! I wanted to make it long for you guys to make up for the LOONG delay :D I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! Oh yeah! You guys can send in suggestions in the reviews on what you want for the next chapters and I'll add it in here :) I'll give you credit in the next chapter.  
**

**Hope you like this one :D I'll try to update next weekend or sooner :D THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS! ****KEEP REVIEWING AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**~Hallie**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY GUYS I'M REALLY REALLY SUPER DUPER SORRY! I can't update that fast anymore! I've been so busy with school and to be honest, I haven't even been going to FF anymore for the past few days. But that DEFINITELY DOES NOT MEAN I WON'T BE UPDATING AT ALL! I'll still update, that's for sure, but at different days and times of the world. I need some inspiration as well, as I'm slowly running out of it, and that's where you guys come in. I REALLY need you guys to give me some ideas through either PM or Reviews :D It's okay if you don't, but it's encouraged :) Anyways! There will be an author's note at the bottom, so please read that :D REVIEW PLEASE AND NO HATE!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!**

* * *

Ugh, why does my own mother have to keep barging in on the most ironic of times just to tell me the worst things?

Percy snickers from behind me and I shoot him a glare. He doesn't stop, but he brings his hand up to his mouth to stifle his laughter. If only I could just shove that hand up his throat, that would've been more effective.

I look back to Annalise, her brown eyes calm as she waits for my response, and I huff. "The storm won't let up tonight, am I right?" I say, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," she starts, keeping her elegant composure. "You will have to stay in one of the guest rooms here. We should be able to leave in the morning if the storm lets up. Thalia will sleep with you in the guest room."

With those words said, she struts out of the main hall, leaving my words and retaliations to drain down in a gutter. Albeit on the bright side, I won't exactly have to sleep in the same room as Percy anyway. So everything's just _peachy keen_!

Not.

Thalia walks towards me, her face expressionless, and she pulls a chair out for her to sit on. She looks at me with a scowl and rests her head on her palm. I follow her actions and sit back down in my seat, huffing as I do so.

"Not really what I expected." Thalia finally says, attempting to break the awkward silence. It's a failed attempt in my opinion, though. I have no words to say in response except for simple groans or grunts. My brain is too clouded with random thoughts to do anything.

I lean my head on my arms and let out a loud moan. Keeping my eyes closed, I shift my head to the right and open them, only to meet the pair of sea green orbs that annoy me so much.

"AGH!" I yelp, standing up from my chair abruptly and catch Thalia's giggles from behind her hands. Percy's smirking uncontrollably and I'm almost shaking with anger. I grit my teeth, keeping my fury in control.

"I hate you." I seethe through my teeth. My fists clench and I storm out of the dining hall, going to a location I currently have no data on in my head.

The halls are dark and the only things I manage to see are the outlines of statues and tapestries and the carvings on the cemented walls. Again, marble tiles line the floors, only the design is pure dark green, and I can see faint patches of cerulean and sea shells on the ceiling in the dark lighting of the hall.

Gods, I hate it when Percy does that, well actually, I hate it when he does _everything_. His mere presence is already disturbing. It's just that, sometimes the thought that I'm incapable of hating him forever busts in my head and I get all hesitant and stuff. Annalise keeps telling me to "at least _try _to like him", so does Thalia, which is kind of expected as she _is _his cousin. But that's almost _impossible _for me.

In my opinion, it's already unbelievable that I got used to calling him Percy. I used to call him Perseus, or _him_ or occasionally The-Wretched-Boy-That-Decapitated-My-Hopes-Of-Living but mostly Jackson. I got used to saying his surname instead of his first name, Annalise called it 'cute' (blegh) that I did that because my last name would be Jackson soon.

That most definitely _did not _sink into my brain.

Once I drag myself out of my thoughts, I find out that I had pocketed my hands while I was walking unconsciously and beads of sweat formed on the palms of my hands. I pull my hands out of the pockets and wipe them on the cloth of my shirt.

Still managing to see somehow, I strain my eyes to look for a door and I'm praying desperately that it's the door to the guest room.

The slight slapping noise of my slippers on the solid ground halt when I'm able to find a door. It's dark green, maybe a slight shade lighter then the floor, and it may possibly be made of ebony. I run my finger along the wood carvings to make sure and sure enough, I'm correct. The surface of the carvings is rough and dark, the color of ebony.

Wait, why do I care about the material of the door?

Carefully, I grip the door knob with my hand and push the door with the other.

The lighting of the room almost catches me by surprise and I close my eyes to block out the lights. Seeing some orange tints of the lighting behind my lids, I bring a hand up to my face to help block a little bit more. I close the door, continuing to keep my eyelids sealed, and slowly start retracting my hand from my eyes.

A gasp hitches in my throat and a small coughs and hacks escape my lips when I begin to process the sight before me.

This room looks _magnificent_. The structure and interior design and _oh the architecture_, it is absolutely brilliant. My room is cool (no doubting that), almost a remake of the Hogwart's Student Library with an additional bed and bathroom with necessities, but _this _is just amazing!_  
_

Well, like all the other walls and floors in the palace, the walls are a dark emerald green, reflecting the lighting from the few chandeliers on the ceiling. A king sized bed with dark, silk blue throw pillows and a sea green comforter is pressed up against the right corner, a long distance away from the door, making the room appear a lot more spacious than it should be. A whole wall waterfall consumed the entire left wall, giving a soothing aroma of saltwater (I don't know how though) and peaceful sounds of the continuous water around the room. Small tapestries of beaches hung in a line on one side of the ceiling and a _huge _plasma TV took up majority of the space of the wall in front of the bed, followed by a gigantic cd case full of unknown movies and albums.

What ruins it all is the fact that posters are stuck _all around the room_.

And can you guess whose face was plastered on _all _of them?

That's right, Princess Calypso of Ogygia.

* * *

**Okie dokie, so here's the rest of the author's note:**

**I want you crazy people (don't take that as an offense) to give me some ideas for what happens next, okay? Maybe some guesses, but I'll give you credit in this AN section here below the fanfic :D You could put it in the reviews or you could PM me if you wish :) **

**Again, I'm sorry for updating late and I feel so guilty :( Gods, I hate doing this to you all. I'll try to post some holiday fics, which you guys obviously deserve after I left you hanging for so long (SORRY AGAIN).  
**

**So to conclude this fanfic...PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND STAY TUNED FOR SOME ONE SHOTS! :D**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS MY PRECIOUS LITTLE WEIRDOS! :D That's what I'll call you guys from now on :)  
**

**Peace and Love from the Skies above,  
**

**Hallie xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my precious little weirdos :D Yeah so, I think you guys get that I really am incapable of updating fast, as this story is pure evidence, so I guess I'll just have to keep apologizing :( I'm sorry for all this delay, gods, I'm such a lazy git D:**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I *sniffle* sadly do not own *sniffle* PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! *Starts to sob and hiccup uncontrollably* JUST KIDDING! Thank you Rick Riordan for your AMAZING CREATION! :D**

* * *

Why in the world would even Perseus Jackson, the low and shallow Prince of Atlantis and Heir to the Throne of Lord Poseidon, like her? She's just like every other flirty princess in the society of royalties.

Except well, she has the looks of a Greek goddess, almost enough to beat Aphrodite in Miss Universe.

And to add, she's pretty, smart and sweet, like a little girl next door.

But she doesn't know _any _better. She's still as naive as any other young teenager. That's her only problem.

Guys hit on that princess more times than a million hearts can beat. Everywhere she goes, guys and more guys throw themselves at her and she just lets them.

Because she doesn't know any better.

I can understand really _how_ Percy can like her, but why? What makes her so special from other girls? In my opinion, she's just like any other girl looking for love. She's all sweet and pretty, gets a guy in minutes, they date for a while, they break up, and soon enough, she's just moping around about the dude until another one comes in.

The the cycle continues. Over and over and over again.

I gape incredulously at the posters on the walls above the head rest and bring my palm up to my forehead. "Oh Percy, you lovesick little fool." I mutter.

However, there are only a couple posters tacked up on the wall, thank the gods, but I can practically see love letters and pictures piling up on his dresser. He seems whipped.

I'm not even _that _attracted to Matt, but I _do _know he's a lot better than Calypso.

A _lot _better.

All of a sudden, my thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the door opening. My head whips around reflexively, making my blonde locks smack my face.

"Nice to see _you _here Annabeth." Percy's voice calls from the doorway. _  
_

I roll my eyes at him and cross my arms over my chest. "Hm, looks like you're gonna be cheating on me with Little Miss Calypso?" I joke flatly, questioning my wry behavior. I clear my throat, attempting to wave off the stiffness in my actions, and I look back to him, expecting a response.

He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Well, seeing as I have no chance with her, then no, I won't even have the chance of cheating on you." he reassures me awkwardly, shifting his feet and playing with the dark locks of hair on his nape.

"Then good." I say subconsciously.

What did I just say?

"What?" Percy asks, sensing the slight possessiveness in my words.

I sigh. "I said good, at least you won't be going around with a girl that'd make you feel a lot worse than you feel now." I confess, although not that truthfully, and walk out the door.

"What the hell Annabeth? What was that?" I question myself, muttering my words quietly. I pocket my hands and continue walking briskly to what is _hopefully _not another person's bedroom other than the guest's room.

* * *

Thalia opens the door when I knock, relief washing over me, and I walk in slowly, trying to process my thoughts.

I throw myself on one of the two beds and look at the ceiling, which is painted with a mural of a coral reef. Cheesy, I agree, but it's a _beautiful _sight, one of the most detailed paintings I've ever seen in my whole life.

Only, there's a knock on the door that interrupts my observing.

"Come in!" Thalia's voice calls from across the room, where she's eyeing what seems to be her pajamas for the night. Apparently, and amusing enough, it's a peach colored silk camisole set, complete with short shorts and a laced tank top.

Oh what _fun _she'll have tonight.

The door creaks open and I see a tall figure forming slowly from the crack of the door.

Then I realize, it's Queen Sally Jackson.

Her curly black hair is fixed up in a long braid cascading down her right shoulder and when I find the crown of her head empty, I smile at how casual this graceful woman really is. She's wearing a loose, long sleeved sapphire blue blouse, white jeans and blue ballet flats to match. The mixed blue hues of her eyes glitter when she focuses on just anything, making her look more feminine than she intends to be.

Jeez, this lady is _nothing _like my mother.

Honestly, I expected Mrs. Jackson to be a bit similar to that of Annalise, both of them being queens of well known kingdoms, but it's only now that I realize how _different _they really are. That's probably why Poseidon married her. She's about as calm and collected as the seas as anyone would ever be, and by anyone I mean no one.

"Okay, I'm sorry to barge in on you girls, but _that_," she says, pointing towards the camisole Thalia's hands are clasping distastefully away from her face, "is not for you, Thalia. Gods, I don't even know why that's there." Sally strides across the room, almost giving the effect that she's _gliding_ on the marble, and takes the thin silk clothing away from Thalia's pale fingers.

I frown just a little, it would be nice to joke around with Thalia _finally _in something peachy. Much less, a _small _peachy camisole.

"_This _little thing," I let out a soft snort at her comment, "is supposed to be for Princess Calypso." Sally holds up the thin clothing in front of her just before Thalia nearly spits out her water, the tall glass still in her right hand and her left stifling the water from escaping her lips.

My grey orbs nearly fall out of my eye sockets. "What?" I sputter, disbelief evident in my tone of voice. _That _for _Calypso_? _That _for _the _Princess Calypso of Ogygia?

What has the world come to?

Mrs. Jackson's eyes bulge, much like mine did when I find out Little Miss Universe was getting a _camisole _from the Jackson's, and she held out a hand defensively. "_Oh _no, this was _not_ my idea, believe me."

The tips of my ears perk up a little when I hear Thalia sighing from behind me.

Is it me, or has she been moving around the room a little bit?

Going back on the subject at hand, I focus my attention on the Queen, who's looking expectantly at the both of us, and arch a blonde eyebrow. "Then...?" I trail off, my unsaid words hanging in the air.

She shakes her head, leaving me curious to who insisted on giving Calypso such a gift as camisole pajamas. However, my best guess would be Percy, that perverted bastard.

Her long, delicate fingers reach for the knob and I plant myself on the near foot of the bed, readying myself to go change into my sleep wear and crash in for the night.

"Goodnight, Annabeth, Thalia." she acknowledges with a small smile and walks out the door, letting it click shut behind her.

Thalia, who is now in the bathroom–only the gods know how she got _there_– brushing her teeth and in a comfy set of black and white pajamas, looks at me blankly. A black t-shirt hugs her body and checkered black and white pajama pants covers her legs.

"What?" I demand from her, getting up from the mattress and walking towards the dresser across the room. Hoping I don't receive any _revealing _sorts of clothing for sleepwear, I pull open the drawer, finding a red set of silk pajama pants and a matching button up, long sleeved shirt. I arch an eyebrow in utter confusion. Why didn't Thalia get _this _instead of the camisole?

When I shut the drawer, I find my answer embedded on front of the wooden storage device below the knob. Sally must've had these dressers custom made for tonight, she freaking _labelled _the drawers with mine and Thalia's names! Well, it wasn't that shocking, but that was a _very _generous thing to do. It's expensive to have a person engrave a name into something as pricy as this kind of dresser.

Clutching the set of pajamas in a fist, I drag my tired body towards the bathroom and change my clothes, being too lazy to do anything else but that.

Once I finish changing, I stuff my old set of clothes in a laundry sack by the hamper, brush my teeth and drag myself back to bed. Literally.

Thalia eyes me weirdly, sensing the scraping sounds my feet are emanating against the carpeted floor. I glare at her lazily, demanding her silently to ignore my commotion, and she rolls her eyes.

I'm about to _finally _land on the bed when a loud bang of the door slamming into the wall behind it interrupts my state of peace, if you could call it that. I find myself sprawled on the carpet and looking up at the mural on the ceiling.

"Annabeth, you better wake up early tomorrow, we have to rehearse for the proposal." My ears perk up at the sound of Annalise's voice, her excitement causing me to groan.

I roll over on my stomach and let out another moan. "Ugh, why?"

There goes my chance for peace and _quiet__._

* * *

**Hey! So yeah, I know you're mad at me for not updating in a LOONNG LOONG EXTREMELY LONG TIME! And I'm sorry :( But I can't promise that I will update regularly, as routines are NOT my thing as of now so...:( I will try to update when I find the time, but just so you know, I MOST DEFINITELY won't abandon this story. I haven't been going to FF lately and I have been so busy with things that I can't even find the courage to go back to this story and continue it! But I won't leave it, unless you want me to :)  
**_  
_

**Thank you so much for sticking with me, if you have been sticking with me, and thank you for keeping me on my toes :D**

**Peace and owls,  
Hallie :)**


End file.
